Crouching Tiger, Hidden Camera
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Shiryu encontra uma foto sua, nu, nas coisas de Shunrei. O que ela estaria fazendo com ela? E o mais importante de tudo: como ela teria conseguido aquela foto?


**Título:** Crouching tiger, hidden camera.  
><strong>Autor(a):<strong> Darkest Ikarus  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Palavras:<strong> 2115  
><strong>PersonagensCasais:** Shiryu/Shunrei  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Family, Friendship, Humor  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Shiryu encontra uma foto sua, nu, nas coisas de Shunrei. O que ela estaria fazendo com ela? E o mais importante de tudo: como ela teria conseguido aquela foto?  
>Avisos: O(a) autor(a) prefere não fornecer avisos.<br>**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal para Leila. Essa história se passa antes da Saga de Hades. O(a) autor(a) prefere não fornecer outras notas.

* * *

><p><strong>-CROUCHING TIGER, HIDDEN CAMERA-<strong>

**-By Metal Ikarus-**

Rozan, os Cinco picos antigos, era o lar de Shiryu desde que ele era pequeno, quando foi enviado para a China para se tornar um Cavaleiro. Rozan foi seu lar como nenhum lugar foi. Ali, conheceu o mestre Ancião que foi o pai que nunca teve. Conheceu Shunrei, que foi sua melhor e mais querida amiga, embora tenha se apaixonando por ela.

Ah, Shunrei... Quando pensava nela, achava-se um idiota por não ter coragem de admitir que era apaixonado. Tantas vezes, pensou em admitir, mas temia que ela o rejeitasse. Ou que perdesse o respeito dela, pois eram amigos e a mistura de sentimentos poderia arruinar isso. Claro que Shiryu não tinha nada a perder, realmente, exceto pela amizade. Shunrei poderia ficar horrorizada de saber que poderia haver maldade em seus sentimentos por ela.

Era com esses pensamentos que Shiryu arrumava a casa. Sábado era o dia da faxina e essa semana era a vez dele. Shunrei tinha ido a cidade fazer compras, então poderia entrar no quarto dela, sem problemas.

O quarto estava uma bagunça, o que era estranho, pois Shunrei sempre foi uma moça organizada e até obcecada por arrumação. Shiryu só precisava, no máximo, varrer e guardar algumas roupas, mas naquele dia, parecia que um furacão passara por ali.

Era estranho, mas Shiryu decidiu não pensar naquilo e simplesmente trabalhar. Começou separando as roupas sujas e limpas de sobre a cama. As sujas foram para o cesto e as limpas para as gavetas. Depois varrer e espanar. Arrumar a roupa de cama e guardar os travesseiros. Era realmente estranho que Shunrei tivesse saído e deixado tanta bagunça para ele arrumar. Ela não era disso.

Quando estava prestes a sair do quarto, Shiryu teve uma ideia. Um pensamento bateu fundo em sua mente e o fez se dar conta de uma coisa que ainda não tinha percebido. Era a primeira vez que Shiryu tinha aberto as gavetas de Shunrei. E tinha gostado do que havia visto lá dentro. As roupas íntimas de Shunrei!

Quando abriu a gaveta, tinha encontrado as calcinhas e Sutiãs de Shunrei! E ele ficou tentado em olhá-las melhor! Nossa, se Shunrei visse o que se passava na mente dele agora, com certeza teria nojo dele! O odiaria! Pensaria que ele era um tarado pervertido que fica tendo pensamentos impuros com ela!

- Mas olha só... Shunrei tem lingiries sensuais! - Disse o incrédulo Shiryu. - Mas por que ela teria roupas íntimas como essas? Será que ela...?

Uma imagem de algum sem-vergonha que ela pudesse ter conhecido em suas viagens ao vilarejo próximo, pulando a janela de Shunrei durante a noite e se aproveitando dela! Shiryu foi tomado por um acesso de fúria! Mataria a Cóleras do Dragão qualquer infeliz que tocasse em Shunrei de forma inadequada!

Mas, o peso na consciência logo veio ao lembrar-se de que Shiryu estava sendo tão canalha quanto esse hipotético sem-vergonha. Estava espiando a gaveta de roupas íntimas dela e isso o fazia um pervertido!

Não podia continuar fazendo aquilo. Decidiu guardar a calcinha branca da garota de volta a gaveta e esqueceria que invadiu a privacidade dela. Nem comentaria qualquer coisa. Ela poderia desconfiar, já que o quarto foi arrumado e era o dia de Shiryu fazer a faxina. Mas no tocante a espiar suas roupas íntimas, Shiryu negaria pra sempre que o fizera.

Já estava fechando a gaveta quando algo no fundo dela chamou sua atenção. Shiryu moveu algumas calcinhas de lado e olhou assustado para o que encontrou! Uma foto! Dele! Deitado em sua cama! Nu!

Como? Quando? Onde? Por que, Shunrei tinha uma foto dele nu? Quando a tirara? E como o fez sem que ele percebesse e pra que fim mantinha aquela foto? Não, não podia ser sua doce e querida Shunrei! Ela era uma boa menina, inocente e gentil!

Como aquela foto de Shiryu, nu e de barraca armada foi parar ali?

Por todos os deuses, aquilo era simplesmente demais para ele processar! Shunrei era uma tarada? Sempre imaginou a menina de uma forma virginal! Incapaz de algo assim! Mas ali estava a prova do contrário!

- Não acredito! Quando você pensa que conhece alguém! Eu... Eu... Eu preciso saber! Ela entrou no meu quarto durante a noite, tirou minhas roupas e bateu essa foto?

Teria ela mais provas incriminadoras? Shiryu começou a revirar as gavetas, procurando por mais! E se tivessem mais fotos? Ou sabe-se lá o que a garota ainda mantinha escondida!

Shiryu revirou o quarto, as gavetas, os armários! Não encontrou nada e por isso sentiu-se aliviado. Mas toda vez que o alívio batia, ele pensava na foto. Imagens de Shunrei pulavam em sua mente, imaginando se Shunrei ficava acordada a noite, olhando para aquela foto e pensando nele, fazendo... Coisas!

- Atena do céu! Não acredito! Eu acho que devo ter entrado em outra dimensão... É a única explicação! O quarto desarrumado! A foto! Devo estar numa dimensão paralela onde a Shunrei é uma desmazelada pervertida! É a única explicação!

Shiryu pegou a foto e estava prestes a rasgá-la quando lhe veio a mente... Se ele o fizer, ela saberia que ele espionou sua gaveta, achou a foto e a descartou! Ela o detestaria por esta invasão de privacidade!

- Ah pelo amor de Atena! Acorda, cara!

Shiryu olha para seu ombro direito e vê uma versão diminuta de si mesmo, num manto negro como o de Hades, com o amuleto de estrela no pescoço e a espada do deus do inferno na mão.

- Mas heim? Quem é você?

- Sua consciência. Eu acho que você não parou pra pensar nas implicações desse fato...

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, Shiryu!

Sobre o ombro esquerdo de Shiryu havia uma outra versão diminuta de si mesmo, desta vez, com o vestido branco de Saori e segurando o báculo de Atena.

- Ih, lá vem você de novo... - resmungou o que estava vestido de Hades. - Lá vem você, enfiar na cabeça dele que é errado espionar, que ele não deveria dar uns pegas na Shunrei e blablabla!

- Mas é verdade. Shiryu, Shunrei gosta de você e o respeita, o admira, pela pessoa honesta e íntegra que você é... - Era o Shiryu-Atena falando.

- É verdade. E guarda uma foto sua na gaveta, pelado, pelado, nu com a mão no bolso, sabe-se Hades pra que... E ei! Eu sou o Hades aqui! - a consciência má aponta pras próprias vestes. - Eu te digo o que ela faz com essa foto, Shiryu! Ela...

- Você não sabe se foi ela! Não dê ouvidos, Shiryu! Essa pode não ser realmente da Shunrei. Você acha mesmo que ela seria capaz de fazer algo assim?

- Mas se ilusão matasse... De quem é esse quarto, cara?

- Da Shunrei.

- De quem são essas gavetas?

- Da Shunrei.

- De quem são as roupas?

- Da Shunrei.

- Então me responda! Quem você acha que tirou essa foto?

- A Shunrei?

- Exato! Ô dificuldade, heim? Faça o seguinte... Não escuta o traveco ali... - Apontou pro Shiryu-cosplay-de-Saori. - É um idiota, cego e iludido. Essa foto pode ser a melhor coisa que já te aconteceu, cara! Ela é a prova de que a Shunrei tá afinzona de você e provavelmente passa muito tempo imaginando fazer coisas indecorosas, se é que me entende... Coisas que você também pensa em fazer com ela... E que agora, podem parar de imaginar e fazer de verdade!

A má consciência de Shiryu lhe dá um tapa na nuca.

- Oh, Shiryu... Não acredito que você está dando ouvidos a ele... Shunrei ficaria decepcionada com você... Ela confiou em você, ao lhe permitir entrar em seu quarto, sabendo que você não invadiria sua privacidade! Se ela realmente tirou essa foto, já parou pra pensar que ela pode sentir o mesmo dilema que você?

O Shiryu-Hades revirou os olhos e pulou para o outro ombro de Shiryu.

- Só um instante...

O Shiryu-Hades coloca o Shiryu-Atena preso num jarro branco e o chuta pra bem longe, fazendo-o sumir no ar com um rápido "puf". Em seguida, ele se apoiou no rosto de Shiryu com os cotovelos e começou a recitar novamente.

- Agora, garotão... Não dê pra trás. Quando Shunrei chegar das compras, deixe o papai aqui orgulhoso e pega aquela novinha de jeito! Beijomeliga!

O Shiryu-Hades desaparece em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Puf. Foi-se como a boa consciência.

- Minha consciência má tem razão... Essa foto é a oportunidade de ouro pra mim!

Saber que a Shunrei é louca por ele a ponto de fazer isso era um motivo pra deixar de lado toda seu dilema moral e finalmente tê-la como sempre quis!

- Hehehehe... Esta noite, quando o Mestre Ancião estiver dormindo, eu vou entrar sorrateiramente no quarto da Shunrei e surpreendê-la...

Nesse momento, Shunrei chega do vilarejo com as compras e Shiryu guarda rapidamente a foto na gaveta. Quando a garota chega ao quarto, Shiryu estava saindo e os dois quase se esbarram.

- Oh, Shiryu? O que estava fazendo no meu quarto?

- Ah, nada demais, Shunrei. Só limpando. Lembra-se?

- Oh, é verdade. Eu já tinha me esquecido que hoje era seu dia de faxina... E nossa, como você caprichou na faxina, Shiryu! Me desculpe eu ter deixado o quarto tão bagunçado, mas precisei ir ao vilarejo urgente!

- Ah, tudo bem, Shunrei... Não tem nenhum problema. Agora, se me dá licença...

- Ah claro. Eu preciso tomar um banho. Estou toda me sentindo suja de tanto andar...

- Ah é claro. Eu entendo.

Shunrei não entendeu se havia alguma insinuação na voz de Shiryu ou qual seria o motivo da mesma, mas apenas fechou o quarto para tomar seu banho. Entrou para o banheiro, encheu a banheira com água quente e relaxou, cantarolando.

Quando saiu do banho, abriu a gaveta de roupas íntimas e deparou-se com a foto.

- Mas o que é isso, meu Zeus! É... É... O Shiryu! Mas... Por que ele pos essa foto na minha gaveta? Que foto indecente é essa? Ele tá nu!

O rosto da garota estava mais vermelho que um pimentão. Imagens de um Shiryu que Shunrei não conhecia passando como flashes por sua mente. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, embora nunca tenha tido a coragem de confessar. E tinha uma imagem de um Shiryu tão decente, íntegro e carinhoso que estava escandalizada em descobrir que Shiryu se prestou a tirar uma foto sua nu e se esgueirou em seu quarto para escondê-la na gaveta.

De repente, Shiryu tornou-se ainda mais atraente para a jovem Shunrei. Bem mais interessante. Ele se tornou um Shiryu mais... Másculo e decidido... E até um pouco malicioso! Shunrei já estava começando a gostar da ideia.

- Ai, essa noite, deixarei minha porta destrancada! Quem sabe o Shiryu não fica um pouco mais atrevidinho e vem me visitar, hum?

Durante a noite, quando toda a casa já estava silenciosa e as luzes apagadas, Shiryu se levanta de sua cama e sorrateiramente se esgueira para fora de seu quarto. Seu objetivo era o quarto de Shunrei, onde estaria seu prêmio.

Pé ante pé, ele caminhou pelo corredor, até sentir um arrepio de susto quando um pedaço de madeira do piso rangeu. Paralisado de medo de ser descoberto, ele voltou a caminhar para o quarto da garota, abriu a porta gentilmente e espiou. Shunrei parecia estar adormecida.

Shiryu entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Quando o quarto mergulhou na escuridão completa, o jovem foi puxado para a cama por Shunrei que começava a arrancar-lhe as roupas.

- Shunrei?

- Ah Shiryu! Não acredito que você também me ama! Eu adorei o seu "presente"!

- Mas heim?

- Sua foto, seu bobo! Ah eu pensei que você não gostasse de mim!

- Vai com calma, Shunrei! Podemos acordar o Mestre Ancião!

- Ah, ele está sentado lá na frente da Cachoeira, como se não soubesse que ele só fica lá! Agora vem pra mim, vem!

- Nossa sinhora vai com calma, Shunrei... Opa... Nossa!

E longe do velho casarão, sentado diante da imensa Cacheira de Rozan, estava a figura velha e cansada do Mestre Ancião. Como sempre, vigiando o selo de Hades como Atena havia lhe ordenado fazer há tanto tempo.

- Finalmente esses dois saíram do chove e não molha... - Diz o velho Mestre Ancião, suspirando profundamente. - Eu deveria ter tido "a conversa" com o Shiryu antes... Seria bem mais fácil...

De repente, o Mestre Ancião joga na cachoeira o filme fotográfico de uma câmera.

- Bom, ninguém precisa saber disso... O que um mestre não faz por seus discípulos...?

O fim.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong> Eu tentei pensar num título melhor. O título é uma brincadeira com o nome do filme Crouching tiger, hidden dragon (O Tigre e o Dragão, no Brasil). Espero que não tenha problema um título em inglês, embora a fic não tenha sido escrita em inglês.


End file.
